


Eager

by AriaJoie



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaJoie/pseuds/AriaJoie
Summary: There's always something to learn about a new partner.





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> Hey remember that noise Galo makes when he puts Lio's flame in his mouth?

By the time Lio’s pants come off, he’s already hard and aching. Galo’s hands leave sparks all down his sides, and it’s almost like that once familiar burning has come back, deep in his gut and on bright lines across his skin.

Lio props himself up on one arm and reaches down, pulling Galo gently closer by the shoulder. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of the little star struck look he gets on his face when they’re this close. He brushes a thumb up Galo’s jaw and back down, barely flicking the pad over parted lips. 

Galo shudders and for just the briefest moment he look almost nervous, but Lio smiles warmly and before he’s even sure of what he saw, that lopsided smile and burning determination are back. Galo leans in and plants a kiss on Lio almost faster than he can return it and starts to slide back down the bed.

Lio can barely stand the kisses Galo leaves all down his torso. He’s determined not to lose his cool before he even feels Galo’s mouth, but the growing fire between them is making it harder. He reaches down and weaves a hand through Galo’s hair, just in time to arch and gasp as hot, humid breath spreads over him. 

The moment hangs between them, Galo’s eyes closed as he breathes in, Lio’s eyes lidded as he tries not to thrust up preemptively.

*HAOUM*

Lio’s eyes fly open and he tries not to yelp. Propped up on an arm again, he stares down at Galo, who’s got his entire cock in his mouth, his cheeks puffed like he’s trying to drink too much.

“What the hell was that?” he asks, not quite managing not to laugh.

Galo slips off him, and Lio’s eyelids flutter, caught off guard having just gone 100 to 0 in only a moment.

“What was what?”

“That noise?”

“What noise?” Galo looks genuinely confused, hands still on Lio’s hips, chin glistening with his slick. 

“The noise you made when you . . . you made a noise.”

“Look, if you want me to not-“ Galo starts, looking not-quite nervous again.

Lio interrupts when he grabs him by the chin and plants a kiss on Galo’s still-wet lips.

“You’re doing good,” he whispers, their mouths brushing.

_ Maybe it was just a fluke,  _ Lio thinks as Galo’s breath sends shivers up his spine again.

_ It’s going to happen every time,  _ he realizes moments later.

_ I can live with that,  _ he decides, when his back finally arches off the bed.


End file.
